


Historical Accuracy

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Beebo the God of War, F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara asks Ava to do her hair for the Viking Beebo operation.





	Historical Accuracy

“You want me to do _what_?” Ava demands.

“It’s a simple request!” Sara tells her.

“I am not a hairstylist,” Ava says firmly.

“It’s not hard,” Sara says. “Here, I’ll do you first.”

“What?” Ava says.

“I’ll do your hair.”

“Oh. Is it really necessary? It’s bad enough that I have to wear this fur stuff.”

“C’mon,” Sara says. She gestures to Ava to sit down on the floor by her bed.

Ava sighs. She feels ridiculous enough in her Viking costume. At least she has a sword, but the replicated leather is too stiff for her to move in easily. She sits down with a creak.

“Okay. Would you tilt your head back, please?” Sara asks. Ava shuts her eyes. Sara starts pulling on sections of her hair.

Ava doesn’t want to open her eyes. Sara yanks a section back and Ava yelps. “Watch it!”

“Sorry,” Sara says. Ava can hear the insincerity. “You have really nice hair.”

“Thanks. I wash it,” Ava deadpans.

“Well, it’s always been pulled back. It looks really nice when it’s not in a bun.”

“Thank you,” Ava says. Sara keeps running her hands through Ava’s hair, and it feels kind of nice. Sara brushes some of it behind Ava’s shoulders and holds it in place with clips.

“There,” she says. “You make a hot Viking.” Ava stares, unsure if she had heard Sara correctly.

“What?” Sara says, and sits on the floor so Ava can do her hair. “Just braid it into little pieces and pull it back. It doesn’t even have to stand up to close inspection.”

Ava sighs and takes a piece from the front of Sara’s head. She splits it into three sections with her fingers and starts weaving them in and out. She wraps it around the back of Sara’s head and works on another braid on the other side. She wraps them together and pulls a third section over.

“I don’t know how good this is, but it’ll work,” Ava says. Sara stands up to look in the mirror, and Ava realizes that Sara’s head had been almost in her lap.

“It’s lovely, thank you,” Sara says. She pulls a metal band on over it, and Ava has to admit that she makes a hot Viking too. “You just wait until we end up somewhere where I’m going to have to fasten up your corset.”

Ava smiles. “I’m looking forward to it.”


End file.
